With No Remorse
by Jetice
Summary: She Lost The Battle... Can Revenge Be Won!


Asellusbah

With No Remorse   
A Saga Frontier DarkFic   
-------------   
__CONTENT WARNING: This is a very Darkfic, if you can't tolerate the thought of slant awareness, madness, innocent killings and etc. Please don't venture any further.

_**R&R... Please. Please don't flame me either, it is mean and rude.**_   
------------- 

_..._   
_...._   
_.....Who am I?_

What she said was mordant - no, discourteous. Those words that her 'Aunt' had declared, still played over in her mind. How was anybody to know that she, herself, was dead for ten years? If she wasn't the glorious and genuine Asellus, then who was? Her devotions for this elder woman were slowly fading while she watched her flee from the house. Even after Princess White Rose told her everything would be okay, she queried her own name ... Asellus

_..._   
_...._   
_.....Where am I?_

She approached the gates of the castle. A few rose vines wrapped around certain poles of the gates. The purple like sky made the setting look awkward, she looked up. The way the castle was shaped made it look as if nobody cared about style, and just tossed it together. But that's what probably made the castle suitable for the mystics. She brushed a few green strands of hair out of her face, and watched as the gates rose into the heavens. After checking her paraphernalia's fastening her boots. She deliberately proceeded into the yellow light , fading within its grasp ... She was home.

_..._   
_...._   
_.....What have I done?_

With all of her strength, she charged at him with her reliable Asura held in her hands. Her hands, clutched the leather handle of the sword, letting the red neon tip graze the cemented grounds beneath her. Scintillating sparks of light could be seen along with the sound of metal ricocheting upon rock. As she brought the sword up towards the face of her nemesis, she vaulted into the air, the force constraining him, taking him up as well. That sword - The Asura, tarnished with the very essence of red roses, never touched the nemesis face. But as she fell to the ground in a graceful manner, sheathing her Asura. He had exploded into a ball of flames... She was now a skilled swordsman.

_..._   
_...._   
_..... Why am I here?_

Orlouge sneered at the five soldiers: Cotton, Rouge, Mesarthim, Silence, and Asellus. Without saying a word, the soldiers unleashed their strongest four combo assault. Rouge, the first to attack, cast his hands into the air and called forth a radioactive plague of unstained sun energy. Soon, cotton had leaped up from behind Rouge, in his common shape, and focused all of his energy so that balls of electricity could discharge from the quills on his back and submerge with the Mega Wind Blast. A gravitational orbit of darkness, formed by Mesarthim fused with the now huge ball of electrical radioactive energy. All that was left now was for Asellus to raise her sword and let the ball of powers sheathe her red fury. Then, with total silence she had gone into meditation. Her body, little by little, separated into several mirror shapes. A silhouette of a grin replaced that ravishing smile. And she was off, charging towards him, mirror figures attacking him first with false attacks. Which lead him to believe that he wasn't getting hurt. But soon he let down his defense. Which left the true Asellus halting a couple of feet behind him. Her sword, now holding a momentum of his flesh at its neon tip, was soon discarded. And she struck her pose, looking off into the forever stained sky. In agony, Orlouge had collapsed to the floor.

_..._   
_...._   
_..... Did I win?_

Orlouge was down, but he wasn't out. The team was huddled together thinking of future hopes and dreams, totally unaware of the three phantasms that Orlouge had summoned wordlessly. Holding the fresh wound which Asellus had given him on his side, he let out a wile laugh and aimed a few bloodstained digits towards the soldiers. Cotton's superior ears had heard him and quickly gestured to the others. But, it didn't help. Ambushed, they all broke into miscellaneous sections of the room; which made Orlouge revengeful attack successful. Cotton, trying to change his form, didn't get very far. A ghostly figure of a demon with heroic horns had materialized in front of him, and impaled him through the chest and through his back. A faint meep had escaped from his snout while the horn was removed. He quickly fell to the floor, faintly. Asellus who was beginning to go into some sort of shock, instructed Mesarthim to tend to Cotton before it was too late. But, as the mystic mermaid took her Precious time to slither over to him. Orlouge had cast that darn 'Selection' spell and Mesarthim had become the first mermaid statue to appear inside Chateau Aiguille. Asellus and her intentions were slowly going down the drain. The back stabbing Rouge, which she recklessly left the backpack with, had pulled out his region map and vanished from the concluding battle. Asellus, now peerless, got ready to use her late but trustworthy awakening spells to convoke forth her interior powers which laid dormant within her body. But to her avail, got whacked on the side of the head by something severe, blacking out and falling to the floor.

_..._   
_...._   
_..... Must escape... Revenge the death of my friends!_

I bolted upright in the bed. Beads of sweat ran down the side of my face. My breathing grew heavy, as the feeling of an unfinished nightmare came to mind. I despised nightmares, especially unfinished ones. The thought of having to see the ending during my next slumber, wasn't something I was going to wait for.

I moved over to the edge of the bed, waiting for my eyes to adapt to the dull lighting in the room. To my amazement. I was back in the room which started my long journey for answers about my true race. I was very disappointed about what had happened over the past twenty-four hours. Those emerald orbs of mine observed the corner of the left side of the room, waiting for my first mystic encounter to appear and deliver the terrible news about my friends. But, after waiting for a couple of minutes, he never showed up...

"Cotton is dead, Mesarthim was petrified, Rouge has betrayed me and the team, and Silence... is still out there?" The words had trailed off while I struggled to get out of the bed and regain my balance.

It was true... Silence was out there. His body, most likely untouched by the powers of Orlouge and his minions. Most likely waiting for me in the interior part of Chateau Aiguille. Most likely standing within the room filled with flowers. Most likely accompanied by the other mystics which joined me on my question. Most likely...

For a moment I thought luck was on my side. However, when I left my tastefully decorated quarters. I found someone laying motionless in the middle of the coffin room. Cautiously, hoping that it wasn't somebody I knew, I had looked down. Red liquid had stained my yellow boots from where i had stepped within the reddish pools that had cluttered the floor below.

A few feet in front of me was the corpse that had caught my eye.

I focused on it. The room well lit; but still not to the point where i could tell reality from fantasy.

"C-Cotton? Is that you?" I choked, saying those words almost made me cry.

I knelt down beside the figure and grabbed part of the body. Using up whatever strength I had, I dragged it over to a lit candle. Once I got a glimpse of the figure, I tried to hold in most of my shrieks.

It was Cotton all right; all bruised up to the point where I hardly recognized him. During the battle I only saw him get speared by the horned demon. They must have tortured him after I had blacked out.

Slowly, ever so slowly, my sight had moved on until I came across His face. It looked as if he was attacked by a blender of some kind. Those once blue orbs were smashed in, and one of his paws were chopped off; while the other had been gnawed to the point were two of his fingers had became one. These alarming marking were telling me what they had brutally done to him, as well as the others.

I closed my eyes, letting my emotions get the best of me and take over my body. A few green tears had fallen from the tip of my chin.

Soon after, I found myself cradling his body inside of my lap as I had sat within the coagulated pools of redden sorrow. Emerald tears had ran from my cheek. And I realized a awful thing that I was going to have to do.

_Wait for me at the gates of hell. For i will be there soon._

I begun to scratch behind whatever ear he had left with my gloved hand.

Yes, we were going to hell. Even after all the good we had done, two voices still chattered within my mind. But they weren't part of the plan. Saving them both would have ruined everything. Yet, now that i look at it, we lost anyway. That was one of the many things used as keys to unlock the forbidden gates of hopelessness. The Charm Lord, Orlouge, wasn't a evil person. I was our fault that White Rose was forever trapped within the Dark Labyrinth. And it is also us who let Rastaban turn Gina into a evil monster. And still, it was us who killed the Lion Princess.

So yes, we were going straight to the underworld. One by One...

I slowly wrapped my gloved hand around Cottons neck. I could feel every bone in my body becoming stronger. Gradually the glove had begun to eat away at the body, feeding a very strong hunger for knowledge as well as power. I started to see life the way he had saw it. All of that hate and suffering he had experience over the years was now becoming my newly acquired experience within seconds. Soon it was too much for me; I found myself tossing his body to the side.

"Cotton... Forgive me... I will avenge your death." My voice echoed throughout the room. But my body was no longer there; I had already left the room and proceeded down the stairwell.

It was a long journey to the teleportation room. I wasn't at all surprised when i saw that it was up and running. Even then, I still wasn't too fond of it. But nevertheless, I had some business to take care of...

A florescence scent had filled the room. And little petals taken from various roses begun to frolic around me. It not only brought back memories of my first time in the castle. It brought back the spearing that happened once i left the teleportation room.

"How nostalgic... " With a few steps, I was off the platform. Even from where I stood; a group of purple stained roses still stood.

_No... It can't be..._

And so did a statue of Mesarthim.

She was the most cutest mermaid that I would probably ever see. Orlouge must have wanted her to stay that way for all eternity. Even after i approached it, she was still alive. I watched as her ocean blue eyes focused on me. No matter how petrified she was, those tears of emotion she had had slowly trickled down her cheek. I couldn't bare to see her this way. It was just terrible how Orlouge was treating the only mermaid mystic there was. If I was in her predicament right about now... there would be only one thing that I would want her to do for me...

I pulled out my mystic sword. And with a apathetic look upon my face, it's tip was connected to the sides of the mermaid statue. Not once, not twice, but several times. small chunks of no longer petrified Mesarthim, had fallen to the ground, smothering whatever flowers were in the way.

I truly didn't know if that is what she wanted or not... Even with that shocked look upon her face... She was thanking me...

It didn't take me that long to reach the steps which lead to the balcony. Passing the second platform, i could have sworn I heard Lion Princess voice telling me to turn back. Whether or not if it was her, there was no turning back... I was now on a mission...

I slowly came to the spot where Ildon had told me to equip myself so that i wouldn't have to go through any mistakes... boy was he wrong. Once again the screaming and the bloodshed ran through my mind... Something told me i wasn't going to live through this at all.

_He wont get away with this..._

My body lunged forward. And before i knew it, I was stand on the floating pink stained rose platform. Wind howled around me, sending a bunch of red rose petals frolicking lightly across the heavens, halting before shifting towards me, obstructing my vision long enough for a familiar figure to step onto the platform.

Slowly, quietly, the figure moved over to me placing a few cold digits upon my soft skin. I didn't know what was going on. Tears moved over my clenched cheek as the figure pushed away some of my green hair, leisurely pushing towards me, burning kisses across lurid skin. Those deadly lips leaving their mark as they moved towards my soft lips, making me pant. A moment of pain and quivering gave way to devouring waves of pleasure; I felt that undeniably I was doing the right thing.

I tried to cheer myself up and return the ravishing kisses.

But the look in his eye... The feel of his skin...

_No..._

I wasn't going to fall victim to Orlouge's charms... That sword with the neon tip was extracted from its holding place. "Asura Revenge!" I charged at him, cutting left and slashing right. Then brought the sword up, making him lift off the ground a little. Performing yet another move towards the body until he fell to the floor. I moved over to him and placed my right boot upon his chest to keep him from getting up. My sword pointed at his neck. With a swift swing of the Asura... He was dead.

And as the wind gave its final blow. And those petals finally came to a rest. I felt the pain for the person who I has just killed.

"Silence.... No!" Tears ran down my face. My knees gave in and i collapsed. The sound of laughter had filled the room, were the portraits laughing at my yet again?

*What have you done?... My poor child... It seems that you have killed all of your friends.*

"Liar... It is you who have killed all of my friends!" It hurt to speak... But i wasn't about to let anybody blame me for anything.

*Poor child... Can you not see it?... Can you not hear it?... You could have saved cotton... If only you had seen through the Illusion spell... I am not a one to kill... Seeing blood turns my stomach... Seeing blood of a... 'Monster' sickens me...*

_What?!... No I wont believe!_

"Orlouge you lie!... He was dead...Your phantoms impaled him... I saw it with my own eyes!"

*...Maybe I did kill him... But Mesarthim could have been saved...*

"She could have been saved...."

*Oh.. so you didn't see the Antistone next to the teleportation device?*

"...." I traced the back of my mind... He was correct.. I did see it... But I failed to even try and use it... What have I Become..

*And even now.... You beheaded your own true love...*

"....What are you trying to do to me?!..." I stood up looking around.

*... ... ...*

"Answer me damn it!" My body seemed to be increasing some unknown power..

*...Sword ...Glove ...Boots*

"What?"

_What is he talking about... I never used those dreadful items he gave me..._

*...My child... That power you are feeling... You are a mystic.... Ha ha... My plan worked just as I Suspected*

"What plan?!.. How can i be a Mystic.. I didn't use-"

*Your choice to become a mystic was chosen by you!... All i did was slip the items on you while you was recovering in your room.*

"But.. all i have is the glove and the boots! ...The sword is needed in order to complete the transformation! Heh.. guess im still a human."

*...Once again you are using your human brain ...When Gozarus made the Asura.. He used the essences from Rei's mystic sword... seeing that she can't be found. All it took was for you to give up some of your life just to acquire it... So now... You are truly the Prince of Facinaturu.*

I fell to the floor once more. "No.. I wont believe you.. I wont rule this world! I wont.. You cant make-"

*Who said anything about you ruling my land?... Seeing as how you went out of your way to get rid of me... Ill think twice before doing anything like that...*

A power like no other had suddenly gone through my body. "Ahhh.. Orlouge... What are you doing to me!" It felt like psychic waves attacking my brain. Purple blood trickled out of my nose.

*Shhhh...*

With the Asura still in my hands, I fell to the floor in pain. My body trembled... My vision became blurry... My....

"Lady Asellus!" Rouge seemed to appear out of no where. He quickly ran over to Asellus and helped her to her feet.

"....R-Rouge.... I-Is that you?" She had to focus upon his figure.

"Yes. It's me..." He turned his back to her, so that he could catch a glimpse at Silence. "Asellus... What happen to-"

..And died instantly as the Asura speared him through his back.

Asellus pulled out the sword and licked its tip. Then let out a laugh. "Like I said Lady Asellus... Who said anything about you ruling my land?" With that Asellus fluffed her green hair and slowly walked off into the darkness those mystic boots leaving their red footprints upon the platform.

~Fin~   
------------- Authors Notes:

-dances- Finally its finish... It took me at least seven months. I kept stopping and then i lost it and found the disk and lost it again and didn't save when the power went out.... Oy!

The authentic idea of this story came from my friend. He just couldn't beat the game with Asellus. And after watching him die over and over again... And the fact that he saved right before you slip onto the rose platform...... The boi was screwed. So I thought of a Ending just for losing the game. I hope I did a good job.

Even after I saw all three endings... I felt that the Mystic one was a little lame... Plus the text was on Auto and i didn't really get a chance to read everything that she said.. I truly think it was Orlouge.

I dun know why I made something like this... I was bored those seven months ago... And he had just brought the game. I told him to start with her first cause It was fun... well... T260's is totally the best... But Asellus was my runner up.

As you can see... It might be a little confusing.. If you understood the part where she used the Mystic Sword on Mesarthim.. Then you could have understood the rest... I assumed.. That the Asura was a Mystic sword itself... So that's Why i called it a mystic sword

I tried to make Asellus act like a human female would... Yanno crying.. and stuff.. I didn't want her to act all tough and bold... I make her feel as emotional as I could.

I hope nobody thought I was going to go into detail on the kissing scene. I know it was sudden but after watching a drama movie on TV where the lady kills the wrong Guy.. Made me do it >.

As you can see.. I worded it right.. Asellus *IS* a prince and not a princess... Although I dun think it really mattered what sex you was to be called that.

I hope the ending didn't shock anybody. I wanted to make it third person to show that Asellus was no longer who you thought... thus summing up quite a climax.^_^

Hmm.... Maybe i should make a second part to this.... Nahhh

-Waves- sayounara!

//FanFiction Dot Com... -Le Sigh- I cant use the color that was suppose to tell Asellus apart from Orlouge and his thoughts... Gomen my people T_T\\

Website: [Other Orange Color][1]

My Goal-~ 10 Saga Frontier Fics~- 

  
  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/jeticelove/OtherOrangeColor



End file.
